the basic understanding of a human
by panprick
Summary: Draco seems to be an introverted loner, who is just misunderstood and Harry just someone with a some dark fantasies. But everyone has their dark secrets, that they will try to protect at all costs. Will those tear them more apart or connect them deeper? It's a pretty intense ff, swearing, sex, etc. [HarryxDraco - DRARRY]
1. Chapter 1

OK BUT REALLY THIS FF HAS SOME REALLY MESSED UP SHIT GOING ON SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING AND DONT DO ANYTHING YOU MIGHT REGRET LATER! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!

[do i have to mention that i am infact NOT Jkrowling and so do NOT own these characters?]

AND ONCE AGAIN! REALLLY MESSEDUP SHIT! IF YOURE VERY EASY TO INFLUENCE - PLEASE EITHER DONT READ THAT OR BE VERY CAREFUL! AND IF YOU DONT LIKE SOME MAN ON MAN ACTION - WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? ISNT IT CLEAR THAT THIS IS A DRACO/HARRY FF?

* * *

Draco knew, he should be ashamed, but he wasn't. He knew, that he did the thing that had to be done. Or maybe he thought so because of egotistical reasons. Either way, he didn't feel one bit of shame, when the principal called him to his office through the speakers that were placed all over the school. Everyone heard it and he felt that nosiness of every student, asking themselves what he had done to be called out like that.

The few that were there, began to fill in the students around him and soon half of the school knew.

The vampire kid got someone hospitalized. And on top of that, it wasn't just someone – it was the football star and school president of this shitty school.

But Draco didn't care who the other kid was. He would've done it to anyone.

He started packing his stuff into his bag, while the teacher looked slightly concerned. Draco liked this teacher. This was one of the few classes he didn't skip. He really enjoyed chemistry and was actually really good at it.

As soon as he finished, he stood up, his chair making a loud noise as it got pushed back and the silence in the classroom made it seem even louder.

Before exiting the room, he saluted the teacher and left, knowing his classmates were staring holed into his back.

The blonde boy strolled through the halls, making his way to the principals office, knowing that Miss H would be there, disappointed. But he didn't care. Everything just seemed pointless to him.

He finally reached his destination and walked through the door without knocking. As expected, Miss H was already here, a sad face sitting across the principals thick brows.

For most of the conversation Draco just dozed off, not really listening and nodding from time to time, while he could clearly see, that Miss H was trying to hold back her tears. Was this all just an act? Draco was never sure, what went on in her head.

Finally the principal and Miss H stood up simultaneously and shook each others hands, Miss H's face now covered in tears. Draco took this as a sign and stood up as well, ignoring the principals hand, that the man held in the boys direction, before sinking it again while shaking his head in disappointment.

Draco followed Miss H outside to the parking lot and looked bored in the sky. It was clear and the sun was at its highest. The woman opened her car and let Draco in, who sat down in the passenger seat, while she ignited the engine.

"This cannot go on." She sigh. "What did you do to that kid? Draco you know, you should be more in control with your emotions."

"Yeah. That kid had a very punchable face though." The boy grinned. This was obviously not the only reason, but he wouldn't tell Miss H. He wouldn't tell anyone. He himself knew that his reasons were good enough to do more damage than he did, but Draco was an okay guy – he wouldn't mess up anyone too bad.

"Are you kidding me? You got thrown out of school, because _he had a punchable face_?" Miss H raised her voice.

"I got thrown out? Cool." Was Dracos only comment and he could sense the disappointment of the person next to him, but the rest of the ride was quiet. Draco wasn't gonna apologise for what he did. It was justified in his eyes and that's all that matters.

The car stopped and both people jumped out. Draco ran quickly to his room, before she could talk to him more. He really didn't like much social interaction and at some point he had enough.

He jumped on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the quite small room and covered himself in blankets, while grabbing the remote to his CD player and turned it on. Queen started blasting quietly through the room and bouncing off the poster filled walls.

He and his roommate were fortunately into the same bands and listened till late at night to the same music. Newt and he got along pretty well too, but everyone else were almost strangers to Draco. It might also been the fact that the two of them were the oldest kids here, everyone else was at least six years younger than him, while Newt was only two years older than him.

But Draco wouldn't call him necessarily his friend, although he knew that Newt thought differently about him.

The boy must've fallen asleep, since the loud opening of a door pulled him back into the harsh reality. It was Miss H.

"I called the school Newt goes to. They say that they can take you. You have so much luck, young boy, you don't even know." She sounded mad and exhausted. "If you screw up again, you will be homeschooled and trust me, it won't be nice." And Draco believed her.

He just nodded, his eyes still heavy from the sleep.

"Your first day is Monday. And you better thank Newt and his perfect grades. He's the reason they agreed to take you in – middle of the school year." And she stormed off, closing the door behind her, while Draco went back to sleep.

An alarm went off and pulled the blond boy out of the dream that he instantly forgot. He was about to leave the safety of his blanket, then he remembered that he didn't have school, since he got thrown out. That made him smile so much, which kinda scared the guy next to him, who was getting dressed.

He was a rather slim figure with ginger hair, freckles and the bluest eyes Draco has ever seen.

"What are you smiling about, you're scaring me." Newt commented, before continuing to put on his clothes. Draco couldn't even try to understand his roommates sense of fashion, but was too happy to criticize it.

"Well, I don't have school until Monday." The blonde bragged.

"I heard." Newt looked Draco directly in the eyes, which made him kind of uncomfortable. "Congratulations, you finally went too far."

But Draco just shook his head and covered himself with the blanket again, before falling back to sleep.

He woke up around the afternoon, relaxed and for the first time in a while, without the usual stress. He slept good, felt good and somehow felt less like suicide. His rest of the week went by pretty eventless, which was good. But then Monday came and Draco had to wake up once again at seven in the morning. But he still had hope, that this school will be somehow better, though the closer he got to the property, the more he killed that hope.

Newt was very excited and talked a lot while they were walking together, but Draco was barely listening.

"Do you at least have a fun chemistry teacher?" he asked, interrupting the other, but Newt didn't mind and went along to Dracos question.

"He's a good teacher, though he doesn't like most students. He's a very creepy man that has many theories surrounding him – some even say that on weekends he goes to forests to catch squirrels by hand and that he then sucks their blood out, while they're still alive. But it's just gossip, you know." Then Newt proceeded to talk about more school gossip, but Draco didn't care. The teacher sounded like his kinda person. Ha already liked him.

The two boys finally reached the gates of the building and some kids already ran towards them, greeting Newt. Draco never realized how popular his roommate was, but when he thought about it, it became more obvious why. Newt was always friendly and helped others. He was good looking and had good grades, while he also had some interesting hobbies and a very good ear for music. Basically everything that Draco was not.

The kids that ran towards them, greeted Newt and listened to him introduce them to Draco, but it was obvious that they felt uncomfortable. They saw the too skinny blonde boy with almost translucid skin, bags under his eyes, wearing all black with a bored facial expression, telling everyone to fuck off.

Newt continued going to class, people greeting him on the way, while they were avoiding Malfoy.

"Do you know your class?" Newt asked once they were inside.

"I think 10a." Draco mumbled.

"10a? It's this way. They have some nice students, as far as I know, but if anyone bullies you, tell me, okay?" The ginger smiled and filled Draco with a strange emotion of joy, which made him uncomfortable.

They reached a door and Newt opened it. A class of maybe eleven students looked up and eyed the pair in the door. While some smiled at Newt, others frowned at Draco.

"Hey guys, this is Draco, please welcome him. He will be attending class with you since today. Please be nice to him." Newt smiled into the class and Draco heard a few girls and some boys sigh and throw a dreamy look at Newt. Then Newt disappeared, leaving Draco to himself, standing awkwardly at the doorframe.

Then, a guy stood up from his chair and stepped towards Draco.

"Hi, I'm Blaise. I'm the class representative. If you got any questions, just ask me." Then he turned to the class. "If Newt likes him, he can't be that much of an asshole, right?" and the class cheered in agreement.

Draco skimmed through the rows of students and a group of friends stood out to him most. If he thought, that Newt was ginger, then the guy a few rows back was a complete redhead. He had slightly curly hair and blue eyes, though a different shade than Newts. This dude was whispering something into the ear of the guy next to him.

He had longer brown hair, glasses and brown penetrating eyes, that seemed to drill into Draco, which made him quite uncomfortable. He gave Draco some vibes he couldn't quite name, but something was different about that guy. Once his eyes crossed Dracos, he couldn't look away and stared mesmerized into the dark abyss behind them. It seemed like years, before the other was poked in the shoulder by the redhead and their eye contact was disrupted.

Next to them was a girl, that looked like a mess. Her hair was very all over the place and she looked tired, but tried to hide it behind makeup and a smile. She certainly wasn't ugly though. She didn't seem to notice what had happened around her and she was deeply focused on the book in front of her.

"Where do you wanna sit, my man?" the guy next to him, Blaise, asked and tried to put his arm around Draco.

But he escaped, mouthing a quiet "don't touch me" and then proceeded to the only other free place, which was all the way in the back, behind the guy with the glasses, who held Draco captive with his eyes. Walking past him, made the blonde boy very uncomfortable, scared that the dark haired boy will reach out to him or even start a conversation. Which indeed happened. And Draco wanted to sink into the ground and suffocate.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat there, like every morning, discussing with Ron, about which of the Star Wars Prequels was the worst, as Newt and another guy busted through the door. Newt, who was a class above them, was as stunning as always, and Harry sigh along some other girls, when the older guy started talking. He introduced the boy standing next to him, Draco, and explained that he'd be attending class with us.

"He's totally your type." Ron whispered into Harrys ear, totally forgetting our argument earlier.

When Newt left, Blaise stood up and greeted the new guy himself, but the silverish blonde boy obviously felt uncomfortable.

Harry caught his eyes, the colour of a raincloud that is overdue but the coldness of steel and as sharp as a blade. The dark haired could not look away from him, his fragile looking too skinny frame, his obvious tiredness and the sadness, that he's hiding inside of him. Something about him seemed elvish to Harry and Draco cast a spell on him.

The eye contact broke, when Ron poked Harry in the shoulder, informing him, that the brown haired boy had a boner. Harry obviously blushed and tried to shush his friend, as he noticed, that the blonde boy was coming in his direction.

"Talk to him!" Ron whispered motivation into Harrys ear, obviously amused by his friends condition. To be fair, Harry has made similar remarks, when Ron told him about his crush. A taste of his own medicine wouldn't harm Harry.

As the Blonde was passing them, Harry opened his mouth and instantly regretted it, since the other started looking very tense.

"Hi, I'm Harry, are you new to this city? I don't think I have ever seen you before." Harrys voice cracked middle-sentence too. So embarrassed he hadn't felt for quite some time.

"No." was the only thing Draco answered and Harry wasn't sure if he meant that he wasn't new to the city or that he hasn't seen him either. Maybe both? But Harry didn't get the chance to ask, because the other already passed him and sat down somewhere behind him.

"That's not how you get into a guys pants." Ron commented and Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend.

For the first couple of periods Harry couldn't concentrate on anything but his fantasies of what he'd like to do to the tender body of the new guy, before stopping halfway in his daydream, where the blonde was strapped to a bed, Harry above him with a whip, stroking the other softly, then taking a small break to penetrate the other and then continuing to caress him with the whip, while thrusting himself into the other. He stopped and thought to himself, that this was actually another human being, who was sitting in the same room as Harry, in his reach. He had a short moment, where his conscience asked him, if that was really okay to fantasize about something like that, before he came to the conclusion, that yes, it was okay. And he jumped back right into daydreaming about his new classmate.

Then lunchtime came around and Harry was really hungry. He tried to locate Draco, to ask him to sit with their group at lunch, but the blonde was already halfway out of the door. Harry, who didn't want to leave his friends, waited until they were ready and together they made their way to the canteen.

They all grabbed lunch, talking about nothing in particular, when they noticed that a ring of student formed itself around one of the tables. Intrigued, the three of them came closer, to find out what's happening and what the found, turned Harry somehow even more on.

Draco was sitting alone at a table, everyone staring at him while he was sitting there, eyes empty and sending shivers down various students' spines, holding a knife. His eyes moved around the crowd like a predators looking for his next prey, before landing on his own arm. Hungry he raised his knife to the spot he was fixating on, before cutting deep into his own flesh, blood spilling out after the pressure of the knife moved down.

It was a deep cut, shocked students sounding shocked. But then something happened, that not even Harry was able to imagine.

Draco leaned over to the cut and started sucking his own blood, greedily brushing the red liquid off his arm with his tongue. Harry could've sworn to see his eyes get even more darker and slightly crazier. Everyone seemed to be frozen, no one moved, dared even to breathe. Until a very concerned Newt broke through the crowd, grabbed Dracos arm and pulled him out of the canteen.

As he was dragged past Harry, the boy saw that Dracos eyes had lost all of their life, dark and Harry knew, that he wanted to break that broken boy even more. He made it his goal then and there, he'd do everything to make the blonde his slut.

At the same time, Harrys other side, wanted to fix that little broken boy, wanted to prevent his hurt at all costs, bringing the life back into his eyes.

After a few moments of being dragged between both sides, they seemed to have formed an agreement. Harry wouldn't let anyone harm Draco, besides him. He'd repair the other, to break him down again, in such a way that Draco would be dependent on him. It's what Harry craved.

Meanwhile Draco was being torn to the nurse's office by Newt, not knowing what happened, in a trance.

"Draco, DRACO! Hey! Snap out of it!" Newt clapped in front of Dracos face, which indeed, made him snap out of it.

"Wha… What happened?" the blonde boy didn't remember the past twenty minutes and was very distracted by the very sharp pain in his arm.

"Goddamn, Draco! You can't just do that! Are you crazy? You're worrying me!" Newt sounded really concerned. "Show me." He demanded then. "You're lucky that the nurse is getting lunch and lets me help out occasionally."

The older guy stitched Dracos wound skillfully back together and then put a bandage around it.

"Do you need some pain killers? Or is that adrenaline still working for you?" Newt asked his friend.

"It's okay." The pain was killing Draco, but he didn't want to admit that.

"Okay, well I recommend you put a coat or something on, to avoid questions." He shook his head and Draco could feel the disappointment. He didn't feel the same indifference as when Miss H is disappointed in him – this made him feel kinda crappy.

Draco just nodded and spend the rest of the break trying to find his next classroom. When he still hadn't found it and the bell had rung, he desperately tried to remember some faces he saw before, to ask for directions. Sadly he was very bad with remembering almost anything, so he ended up wandering around pointlessly.

Then, he met in between the sea of sweaty students the captivating brown eyes that he remembered way too well. Next thing Draco knows, is Harry standing next to him, eyeing him and making him very uncomfortable, though Draco tried not to show those emotions.

"Are you lost?" Harry asked and Draco was reminded of this morning, when the brown haired guy tried to talk to him before.

Draco just nodded and sharply inhaled air, when Harry grabbed his hand.

The blond boy twitched back, mumbling "don't touch me", and Harry let go almost instantly.

"Is that your injured arm? I saw what happened earlier."

"No." Draco replied and slightly raised his bandaged arm, that was hidden under his dark hoodie. "this is the one." To his surprise, Harrys eyes weren't filled with judgement or disgust, not even concern. Just interest. "is there any good place to skip class?" Draco asked the other boy and Harry was very surprised, that the blonde was talking so much so suddenly, since he hadn't seen him talk at all to almost no one.

"We could ditch." Harry agreed instantly. "I have a car – we can just get out of this place." Secretly he already started planning the evening with Draco and was thrilled, when the other agreed.

"You smoke?" The platin blonde answered and Harry was unsure what to answer. He had never tried, but didn't want to seem like a looser.

"Uh, not really." he decided to go with the truth. The key of making Draco his property is trust. If there will be no basic trust, he'll never allow Harry to do the things to him, that Harry had already planned and what easier way to gain trust, than to be honest? His plan was ingenious.

Then both just kinda stood there, until Harry realized, that Draco was waiting for him to lead the way, which he then did. He quickly realized, that Draco wasn't much of a talker, but then again, that was not really news to him. They awkwardly walked through the hallway, Harry leading and Draco a few meters behind.

They reached the parking lot and Harry proudly led Draco to his rather expensive car, though Draco didn't seem very impressed. The truth was, that the blonde boy wasn't really interested in cars, so he didn't know, that this particular model was expensive and very good.

Once they were both seated, Draco asked a question, that made Harrys heart drop like a stone. "Can I smoke in here?" he casually asked, pulling out a pack and a lighter.

Although Harry didn't feel extremely comfortable with that, he agreed and watched as the guy next to him lit a cigarette. After the first huff, Draco seemed so much more relaxed and Harry noticed, that the other lost a lot of tension that he previously didn't notice.

The car started and rolled smoothly onto the street and away from the school building. Draco turned the radio on and a red hot chili peppers song came on. Harry could hear him hum the lyrics and thought that it was very cute, but obviously didn't say anything.

The blonde boy continued to smoke and the dark haired boy tried to concentrate on the street in front of him.

"By the way – how old are you?" Harry asked Draco as casual as possible.

"Currently? Fifteen. You?"

"I'm already sixteen." Harry looked at the other from the side, taking in every detail he possibly could.

"Lit." was Dracos response.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Harry asked, hoping that this wasn't the case. Hoping, Draco would tell him, that he's gay. This detail completely flew Harrys mind earlier. It was important, but it's not like he wouldn't be able to turn a straight guy gay. Everything was possible if you set your mind to it.

"No." Harrys heart almost skipped a beat. It still didn't answer his question about the others sexuality, but Draco was surprisingly not in a relationship at the moment, which would save Harry a lot of work.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco turned to the boy behind the wheel. "leave me alone, okay? Don't try to come near me or any of that bullshit. It won't work. I am not looking for friends. I am simply using you at the moment, to ditch school and have a smoke, possibly take a nap."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never been rejected before, and clearly not in that way. This bluntness made him want Draco more. He wanted to tame him – break him – make him lose all that wit and confidence. Soon he'd be asking for permission to speak, and if he'd ever be that blunt with Harry again, a severe punishment would be ready and waiting for him. But for now, Harry would have to concentrate on not crashing the car and keeping it safe on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Idk how graphic i can be, but this got pretty graphic? anyway, this is a WARNING: graphic scene!

also; leave me a review and tell me what you think about this story! i'd appreciate some feedback!

* * *

Draco just stared out of the window and hummed to the song on the radio which he loved, the nicotine filling him with the satisfaction is always brought him, since he tried a cigarette for the fist time. He wasn't addicted, he knew, he'd be able to stop, but since he didn't see the point in that, he continued to do so.

He also noticed, that they boy next to him wasn't very happy about him smoking in the car, but Draco really didn't care.

Then, the dark-haired boy started a conversation, which didn't really interest Draco, until Harry asked him about Dracos personal dating life, which was very nosy and Draco didn't like that invasion of privacy. What did that matter? And why was this boy he met today asking him about that?

A polite "no." escaped Dracos lips. And then an idea popped into the blonde boys mind, that did not appeal to him at all. Was Harry trying to hit on him- or worse- trying to befriend him? Draco had to do something about that, and really fast too. This could escalate really quickly, and he just didn't have the mental strength to start even more drama on his first school day. So he added a warning, that seemed appropriate. "Hey, Harry, leave me fucking alone, okay? Don't try to come near me or any of that bullshit. It won't work. I am not looking for friends. I am simply using you at the moment, to ditch school and have a smoke, possibly take a nap."

For a moment Harry looks speechless, before he regained his light smile, but his eyes changed. Something appeared in them and normally Draco would have left the car then and there, but he didn't. That creepy glow in those brown eyes seemed… familiar. Something about them reminded Draco of something, he couldn't quite recall.

Then the brown eyes fixated on the street before them and Draco could tell, that Harry was really trying not to look at the blonde boy. Taking another huff from his cigarette, Draco shook his head and continued looking outside the window, until the car stopped.

The view was normal. A park with some people running around and a dog-walker, scooping up the poo her dog left on the unhealthy-looking grass under the big trees that were starting to lose their leaves. A pretty day-to-day view.

Both boys got out and Draco threw his smoke to the ground and extinguished it, breathing in. He knew, where he was, had never been to this park before since he is not much of an outside-person.

Harry went around the car and walked past Draco, aiming for a bench under one of the bigger trees. He hoped, that the blonde would follow him and was so relieved when the other actually did. They reached the bench and sat down, both of them feeling the uncomfortable cold of the wood below them.

Draco lit another cigarette and exhaled full of enjoyment and relaxation. He even tried not to blow any smoke onto his companion, wasn't that successful though.

Harry looked at him, before stretching his arm out and asking "can I take a huff?"

Draco eyes him, then gave the lit cigarette to the other boy, who took a long hit, before exhaling, coughing. This put a subtle smile on Dracos lips, almost unnoticeable.

Harry didn't notice the amusement of the other, since he was preoccupied to get the unpleasantness to leave his lungs, almost coughing them out. Then his saliva tasted weird and he spat it out onto the grass behind them, before giving the smoke back to Draco, who himself took a long hit and let it escape through his nose.

"How can you do that shit?" Harry finally stopped coughing and spitting and looked over to the boy next to him.

"You get used to it."

"How is that even fun?"

"It is to me."

A moment of silence.

"Why did you do that thing earlier?" Harry broke it, though Draco wouldn't have minded being surrounded by it.

"What?"

"The thing in the canteen, you know. When you cut your arm open?"

"Oh." Draco shrugged.

"That was crazy." Harry muttered and Draco could have definitely not lived without that comment, but was too tired to shut the other up. "Why did you do it though?" he wouldn't let go that subject and Draco knew that.

"I have my reasons." He signalized to Harry, that he didn't want to talk about it.

Harry either couldn't read the sign, or just didn't care.

"Yeah, but what are those?"

Draco got quiet, ignored the other boy, who kept on asking. He didn't want to deal with him, so he just blended him out, concentrating on a dog that walked alone in the distance. It was a very shabby looking pup, his fur dirty and stuck together, hanging down his body in lumps. It was a sad sight.

Harry, obviously annoyed that Draco was ignoring him, poked the blonde in the shoulder. Draco snapped out of it and looked into the brown eyes.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

"You ignore me."

"Well you don't make it easy not to."

"You're really rude."

"Yes."

Harry didn't know what to say back. Who openly admits, that they are rude?

Draco took another cigarette put and lit it, while Harry was trying to analyze the situation. He definitely wanted to fuck Draco, preferably today still. Ron was right, the blonde was totally his type and he could feel blood rushing to his lower part.

"Hey, you hungry? I think I still got some pizza at home and I don't live far from here." Harry hoped, that Draco would agree, which the blonde boy did. They both got into Harrys car and he drove them to his house, which turned out to be one of the bigger houses in the richest street.

Draco passed by this street a few times, to egg some houses with Newt and remembering that brought a faint smile to his lips.

Harry led the other boy after parking into the main hall of his mansion. Draco looked around, interested. He had never seen one of those huge ass houses in real life.

And then something hit him on the back of his head, making him fall face first onto the cold white murmur floor. Harry smiled and thanked his father silently for all those years of baseball training, before putting the bat aside and proceeding to pick up the surprisingly light and now unconscious boy.

The steel eyes opened and couldn't quite comprehend what happened and what is happening right now. There was a sharp pain on the back of his head. He was lying on his stomach, on a very soft blanket that covered a mattress that was at least three times softer than his. Draco also realized that he was naked and when he tried to turn around and cover his nakedness, he noticed, that he couldn't really move his arms. He looked up and saw, that he was cuffed to the wooden frame of the bed. His attempt to get them open or at least loose, caused only pain and noise, which made him kind of anxious. His wound was still bandaged, but this bandage was visible and not hidden under a layer of clothing, which made his anxiousness double.

He felt the mattress bend, as someone else got on it and crawled towards Draco. The blonde tried to turn his head, but couldn't really so he just waited, not knowing what is about to happen.

Then, something smacked his bare ass and he could feel two hands squeezing one butt-cheek each.

"You have such a lovely thin frame." Draco recognized the voice instantly – it was Harrys, but more… raspy. Then the other continued. "I'd love to break it."

Then the hands let go and Draco could feel them petting him up his spine, the further up they went, the closer Harry got, until he crawled on top of Draco and was sitting between the blonde boys legs.

Draco could feel Harry sit upright, getting his hands off Dracos back, then he felt them slap his ass again and this time the blonde let out a moan, which seemed to please Harry.

"You like that?" He slapped the boy below him again, provoking another moan. "Well then you're gonna love what I have planned for you for tonight." Harry whispered the last part bending over to Dracos ear and bit it lightly, making his prey shiver.

Draco wanted to turn his head, to look at Harry, but the other quickly saw what he was trying to do and pressed Dracos face down into the mattress.

"No, baby. You've been a bad boy today – I don't want you to look at me. You don't deserve to look at me." Harry whispered in Dracos ear before sitting back up, still pressing the others face down, well aware that he couldn't breathe. Then he let go suddenly and Draco felt another slap on his ass, so unexpected that he moaned louder than before.

"You can be as loud as you want – nobody will hear you. We've got the whole place for us alone."

Harry let his Hands wander around the others body, then he moved closer, spreading Dracos legs wider with his body. The blonde boy could now feel something stiff at his bottom, though he didn't turn around. He held perfectly still, not having processed the situation yet. He was in shock, but also pleasure and that caused him to ultimately let Harry do these things to him, since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Then the dark haired boy grabbed Dracos dick with one hand and started wanking it. surprised the blonde inhaled sharply air and started moving around, hoping the other would stop, which he did.

Confused and slightly angry, Harry let go, before looking down confused on the others back.

"Okay, if you don't want it that way, have it the other." Harry got angrier. How dare that asshole not appreciate what he was doing? He grabbed Dracos waist and pulled it up, while Harry sat up on his knees. Then he stuck a finger in Dracos ass and moved it around, chuckling at the others surprise.  
"Harry, stop." Draco didn't want this. This was moving way too fast, his head hurt, his arm hurt and now Harry was making sure that his asshole hurts too. But Harry wouldn't listen. He stuck another finger in, causing Draco to gasp for air. Harry violently moved them around, soon adding a third, before pulling them out at once. Draco felt weird.

And then, although he was expecting it, he could feel Harrys penis penetrate him, which caused him to moan and be yanked to the front, but Harrys steady hands held him and pulled him back.

"See baby, I know what's good for you. Don't lie to yourself. You enjoy this. You want it." Harrys voice sounded even raspier.

He went slow at first, then he started jolting Draco suddenly back and forth, drilling him. And although he felt uncomfortable and it was hurting him a lot, he did enjoy it and he did want to relief his boner as well, but he couldn't since he was cuffed and unable to move his arms.

"No, no, no, no… what do we have here" Harry mumbled and let go of Dracos waist with one hand and went around it. He grabbed Dracos hard dick and felt it up. "Do you want to come?" he asked Draco, whispering into the others ear.

"Y… yes" Draco stuttered, as the other didn't soften his thrusts.

"Then beg."

"P… please… let me… come…" Draco barely got the words out and even though it seemed impossible, Harry thrusted into him even harder.

"I'll think about it." was the response, then Harry came inside Draco, with loud moans and shivers, not letting go of Dracos penis. "Yes… good boy…" Harry whispered and stroked Dracos ass softly with his free hand, since he let go of the others waist, not exiting the blonde. Then another loud and painful smack landed on his butt-cheek and Draco couldn't suppress the loud moan. "You dirty little whore." Harry started to move again, back and forth, very softly, still hard.

"Pl… ease… let me c… come" Draco inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Yes… you have been a good little boy… I suppose you should be rewarded." Harry decided and began moving his hand that was gripping Dracos dick alongside his own movements.


End file.
